Aurora and Lucien
The complicated relationship between the Enhanced Original Vampire, Lucien Castle and the vampire Aurora de Martel. They both once lived in the same castle together where Aurora was the daughter of the count and Lucien was one of their servants. A millennium later, after they were separated, they both were the oldest vampires in their sire lines besides the Originals themselves. A war was brewing between their two factions. History Lucien was described back then to being a stable boy. Mostly due to Tristan de Martel's ferocious and protective demeanor with his sister Aurora, Lucien fell in love with the former royal beauty, Aurora de Martel. Klaus and Aurora began a secret affair unbeknownst to Lucien and Lucien was heartbroken to find out about Klaus and Aurora. Due to the Mikaelsons being exposed to Mikael once again, the Original family was forced to go on the run. In the meantime, the Mikaelsons compelled the Trinity to believe they are truly the Mikaelsons. Aurora and Lucien, with Tristan, believed themselves to be the Mikaelson siblings and were forced to run too being Mikael chased them instead of the Original family. Throughout The Originals series Although Lucien and Aurora had little interaction with each other in modern day New Orleans, Lucien seems to still hold affection for her. He even comforted her when Klaus proclaimed to Aurora that she meant nothing to him anymore. Taking advantage of this, Aurora kidnaps Lucien. In A Streetcar Named Desire, Lucien is found in Aurora's mobile home closet unconscious and set to desiccate. Freya Mikaelson grabs him and using him as an "anchor" to try and end the spell holding Elijah and Klaus to Aurora and Tristan's witchcrafted-world (due to Representational Magic). They are currently separated being Klaus buried Aurora alive in a brick wall. It is unknown if Lucien harbors any negative feelings for Aurora being she kidnapped and forced to him to desiccate for days or even weeks. In ''Behind the Black Horizon'', after transforming into an Enhanced Original Vampire in a bid to destroy the Mikaelsons, Lucien had one other vial of the substance that turned him. Realizing that he may intend to give it to Aurora, it was was revealed that Lucien had freed Aurora from behind the wall where Klaus had trapped her. This possibly restores their friendship and makes them allies against the Mikaelson family. blood.]] In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, Lucien proposes to Aurora with the idea of eternity and offers to help her bring Tristan back. Aurora, intrigued by this offer, takes it and they ally to kidnap Klaus. While in chains, Klaus is forced to witness the flirty banters between Aurora and Lucien. While Lucien is out, Aurora reveals to Klaus that she was only using Lucien to get Tristan back and to gain power over Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelson siblings. Lucien is seen at the end of this episode watching a live feed of Aurora telling Klaus her true intentions of using Lucien on camera. Lucien watches the tape with a heartbroken expression on his face. Quotes Season Three :Lucien (to Klaus): "The Lady Aurora doesn't need teeth to tear a man's soul out-- one only need stare in her eyes to be lost." :--''For the Next Millennium'' ---- :Lucien (to Klaus): "It is as a friend that I come to you now. There is something that I must ask of you." :Lucien: "For the Lady Aurora. If you would deliver this to her in secret, I would be ''eternally grateful."'' :Lucien: "Oh, we shared affection for one another as children. But, since then, my station in life has prevented me from declaring my intentions." :--''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' ---- :Aurora: "Well, well. If it isn't my old friend Lucien." :Lucien: "Hello, Aurora. It's been ages. You look..." :--''Out of the Easy'' ---- : [[Lucien Castle|'Lucien']]: "If you ask me, Niklaus is an utter fool. Always has been." :--''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' ---- :Lucien: "Enjoying yourself, love?" :Aurora: "I feel like a brand-new woman." :Lucien: "What a lovely choice of words." :--''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' ---- :Lucien: "This setting reminds me of the time we were in Paris. 1903? La Belle Epoque? Peace, prosperity, hope..." :Aurora: "Oh, so this is your intention? Ply me with champagne, and then entice me with nostalgia?" :Lucien: "I simply desired an auspicious location for us to begin a new adventure. Perhaps, centuries from now, you and I will look back at this bucolic scene as the beginning of our chapter." :Aurora: "And what does that chapter entail?" :Lucien: "Power. Domination. Vengeance."'' :'Aurora: "Men are such good talkers... But how rarely they produce more than words." :Aurora: "And they call me delusional." :Lucien: "Your wit is as sharp as ever. Nik is the fool who let you slip away. And, while that loss is punishment enough, rest assured-- I will heap more suffering upon his head." :Aurora: "You cannot defeat Niklaus, Lucien. He is-- and always has been-- your better." :Lucien: "I am altogether different now." :Lucien: "Blood of a Mikaelson witch, imbued with dark magic. This has transformed me into something new, with a power unlike anything the world has ever seen. My bite is lethal, even to a Mikaelson." :Aurora: "Is this more of your boasting, Lucien?" :Lucien: "Oh, no. It can all be verified easily enough. Just ask poor Finn. Oh, wait. You can't. I killed him. The rest of the brothers shall follow soon enough, as the prophecy has stated. But first... I wanted to make you this offer." :Lucien: "My proposal is simple-- Join me, Aurora. Drink this, become what I am, and let us spend the rest of our immortal lives together. In exchange, you will have my undying love... and all the revenge you could desire." :Aurora: "I would accept your offer, but I fear I could not enjoy your love or my revenge as long as my brother suffers." :Lucien': ''"Then allow me this further promise-- Say yes, and by the end of day, you shall have Tristan back. Or, I will relieve his suffering by killing Elijah." :--''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' Trivia *Both of them are their sirelines' first turned vampire. **Lucien was the first vampire turned from Klaus' sireline whereas Aurora was the first vampire turned from Rebekah's sireline. *Despite not being in a romantic relationship, Lucien still has romantic feelings for Aurora. **The fact that Lucien still carries an old drawing of Aurora with him, as shown in ''You Hung the Moon'''' is evidence of this. **It is currently unknown as to what Aurora thinks of Lucien in the present day. Though she did call him her old friend. *Aurora witnessed Lucien's death as a human and was visibly upset with it. *Lucien freed and saved Aurora in [[A Ghost Along the Mississippi|''A Ghost Along the Mississippi]]. *They both share similarities with their respective sires. **Lucien calls himself a killer, much like Klaus admits to be. **Aurora too looks for a romantic interest in someone she lost contact with for centuries, which is similar to Rebekah and Marcel's relationship. *Their relationship has likely deteriorated after she locked him away and left him to desiccate when he disagreed with her over killing Klaus. *It is revealed in ''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' that Aurora nevered loved Lucien and only ever saw him as a means to an end. Gallery TO302_2992Aurora-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0970Lucien-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0972Aurora-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0974AuroraLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0980Aurora-KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0999LucienTristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2217LucienAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg TO308_3067AuroraLucien.jpg TO308_3078Lucien-Aurora.jpg TO308_3098Aurora-Lucien.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship